Gorillaz: Leave me be
by Gorillaz23
Summary: Noodle is back from hell, and she is at her weakest, she relies on the gorillaz to help her, will 2D and Murdoc help her too or take advantage of her state?
1. Welcome back

They say in space, no one can here you scream. Hell is a lot similar, no joyful voice was heard. The only sound that could be heard was the fire simmering and the faint screams of pain echoing thought the bowels of hell. Any sign of trouble was meant with cruel retribution, the only thing you could do in hell was either become a punching bag for the demons, or curl up in a ball and stay like that until you die.

Imagine how anyone could survive being in hell. Imagine how an innocent soul could survive in hell, imagine if that innocent soul was Noodle.

* * *

Murdoc Ran thought the bowels of hell, with Noodle on his shoulder. He could feel the heat of hell fall on his body, he was sweating, out of breath, and burning, but he didn't want Noodle to spend another second in hell. He found the way out of hell, he raced the end.

Finally, he was out of hell, finally **Noodle **was out of hell…

Murdoc continued to carry Noodle as they got to the car park. Murdoc placed Noodle down on the ground, He examined her. She was pale, like a ghost, her clothes were torn and scratched. She had several cuts on her arms and legs, they were all bruised and bloody. She looked fragile, and broken. Murdoc swiped away the bangs from her face, her eyes were closed, and were black from lack of sleep.

She started to open her eyes slowly, she was expecting to see fire and feel the heat of hell. But instead found herself looking at an all too familiar blur. "M-Murd-doc- s-san-n?" Her voice was shaky and weak, this frightened Murdoc slightly, as he picked her up.

His once perky young guitarist was now this fragile beat up person he was holding in his arms. "I's me luv, your alrig' now, Uncle Muddy is 'ere." Whispered to her, trying to sound reassuring. Noodle was so happy to hear Murdocs voice again. She smiled slightly, but this made her lips crack and bleed. Her small smile faded at that, and her face returned blank.

"Lets get ya cleaned up luv, you're a mess."

"_**I'm sorry if you don't like it, Please tell me honestly. And if you do like it, I LOVE YOU! :3"**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_


	2. I need help, please?

**Hey! I have not written alot lately, sorry. I thought i'd continue more with this story. I reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaly hope you like it. It's 3:14 in the morning, i stayed up late to try and finish this chapter! Now its sleepy time...**

* * *

Murdoc's POV

I put my left hand on her back, and my other hand was placed under her legs, I lifted her up slowly. She winced a few times, her face displaying to strong sensation of pain. I looked down at her, just making sure she wasn't being put in more pain.

Moreover, that expression just didn't match her. What was with her face, like a female caught off guard by a male dashing in, or she didn't recognize him at all?

Isn't it characteristic of Noodle to be furthest away from such emotions?

"Noodle?..."

She looked up at me, her eyelids half closed from exhaustion.

"What?"

Noodle replied breathlessly without moving an inch.

"Tell me luv. Do you remember me?"

She tightened her lips, then came a long period of silence.

I was thinking of giving up, when a reply came.

"I remember you."

I exhaled as a sense of relief overcame me.

Noodle put her gaze somewhere around my chest, she then suddenly curled up to it. I think the car park just got 40 degrees more hot.

* * *

I continued to carry Noodle bridal style to my Winnebago, it was probably the best place for her to get washed up. If she needs anything I'll be by the door to make sure it gets to her.

We reached the door of the Winnebago, the door was old and rusted and a good kick fixed it right up.

I continued to place Noodle down on the seat laced with gothic satin. I stepped into the bathroom, it included a small mouldy toilet a sink with blood stains on it and a large bath which was filled with old t-shirts.

I removed the shirts out of the bath and onto my bed, then wiped the bath down thourouly with a small towel.

Then I glanced at her. "We jus' goin' to get you cleaned up luv', back in a tick."

I then ran out quickly to get some of Noodles clothes and a clean bath towel.

Noodle tilted her head in confusion, savoring the word "cleaned" on her lips.

Coming out from the stairs and into the corridor, I began to visualize what he would see. Hell wasn't exactly a five minute trip, it took months of looking for me to find my lost guitarist.

Hopefully Kong looked better inside than outside.

Wrong…

* * *

I raced back down to Noodle, I entered to Winnebago with a box of clothes. These were the only ones Noodle didn't take with her on the floating island.

I set them on the table in front of Noodle while I entered the bathroom. I ran the hot water the steam quickly filled the space of the bathroom, I adjusted the handles to set to the right temperature.

As soon as I came out of the bathroom, Noodle rushed straight in with what looked like clothes.

I could hear the running water eventually stop, then the sound of the water rippling.

_She probably doesn't give a damn about me, she by now has gotten used to my antics in the past, but she should at least give some consideration for me. I mean, I did rescue her from hell, I am helping her. I at least deserved a small thank you,_

After 5 minutes, I eventually fell asleep, I got woken up by the sound of the water draining out of the bath. I continued to stare at the bathroom door, no sound.

I got up from by seat and put my ear to the door. I could hear small cries of pain and whimpering.

I opened the door to see Noodle on the bathroom floor, half naked trying to clasp on her bra.

I yelled and turned the other way covering my eyes with my hands. but I sensed the feeling of liquid lead spreading inside my stomach. What was this reaction... similar to a normal person's?

"M-murdoc-san?" She asked nervously.

I turned my already red face to her. Then it hit me like a cinder block, Noodle had come back from hell, murdoc mentally slapped himself.

"D-do you need h-help, luv?" I asked trembling, dirty thoughts going through my head.

She nodded. "C-c-could you?... fix it?"

Walking over to Noodle I almost tripped over my own feet.

As I was behind her I could smell the cherry blossom soap invading my nose. If I could put it in one word I would say, captivating.

I reached and held the clasps, trying to hook it up, as I did my fingers would lightly brush her skin. She gasped silently with her lips slightly apart, and her chest's subtle heaving rhythm became

gradually visible. The faint blush around her cheeks became more red by the minute. To tell the truth, Noodle was quite - no, very cute.

I stood up as soon as I had finished, I felt a need to drain that memory out with beer, but I think its permanently burned in there.

I left Noodle in the bathroom again, she said she could handle the rest.

So right now I feel like the storm has finally subsided, my mind as clear as the mirror surface of calm waters.

~_Ring_~ ~_Ring_~ I dug out my cell from my pocket, the caller ID read, '_Russel'_

* * *

**_Here it is! I know that murdoc didnt go and rescue noodle from hell, but, lets imagine it!_**

**_Please till me if somethings wrong with the story so I can fix it... thanks._**

**_p.s: Now there is MurdocXNoodle, but later there will be 2DXNoodle like this! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA_**


	3. Wait a minute

**Hi! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! for all those poeple who actually reads my stories. I've been really busy lately, and I've been sick and I've had alot of rest days.**

**I would like to thank the people who review and favorite my stories, ans soory I take a long time to write chapters! It won't happen again!**

* * *

Murdoc seems like the kind of person who shouldn't have any worries. But, he does. Only the

Thing that's bothering him, is his isolation.

Two years had gone by between the two events. Noodle being captured and dragged to the depths of hell, and my band members deserting me like these years of concerts and world tours together meant nothing to them. Of course, in that time, which included the blazing summers, I didn't just let time pass by pointlessly.

It was no surprise that there had been so many illogical and absurd incidents. I don't even know if some of them were real or just drunken delusions.

Let's just say that everyone was pulled into something against our desires.

I held the item in my hand, I don't ever think I would be this happy for Russel to call me.

I flipped opened my phone and was about to exchange a greeting when the phone was swiped out from my hand. I stared at noodle in complete utter surprise, "Oi!" I raised my voice just loud enough for her to notice. She was cradling the phone in her hands, holding the mobile to her ears. "Russel?" she muttered quietly.

Even I could hear Russel shouting through the phone in disbelief.

I had the feeling that Noodle would have been overjoyed at the sound of Russel's voice, but this wasn't Noodle's usual face. I looked closely at that pale white face, it's as though she wanted to express something but was not able to, due to some conflict within her.

If I hadn't observed her face for quite some time, I would hardly have noticed it. Though I can't guarantee that it wasn't just my imagination.

I walked up to noodle while crouching down behind her and grabbing the phone from her hands. I brought the phone to my ear as Noodle started to stare coldly at me. "You comin' home now Russ?"

Russel was quiet on the other line…

"…Sniff…"

"Big boys don't cry Russ." I smirked to myself as Russel started to force out a small laugh. "Shut up Muds!" Russel stuttered, while still hiccupping.

" So are you comin' home, crybaby?" I had now perched himself on his bed, leaning against the wall.

"Well Actually…" I could tell he was picking his words very carefully. "…It's not as simple as that."

I sat up from the wall, my eyes narrowed as tried to keep my temper under control. "What's not so simple about it, buy a plane ticket, come home and stay with Noodle while I can go bounty hunting for 2D."

There was silence on the end of the line before a loud thump was heard.

Russel muttered curses under his breath before another thump was heard. "Listen I'll call you back later muds!" Then the phone went dead.

3rd Person POV

Murdoc stared at the space in front of him as he continued to hold the phone to his ear, mouth agape and eyebrows raised. He then shut the phone and turned his attention to noodle who was staring at him curiously, as she saw he was now looking at her she averted her gaze onto a near piece of loose fabric in the carpet.

Noodle didn't lift her face again. I felt like I should say something, but I was lost in the middle of my own thoughts.

Murdoc sighed as he stood up, walking towards the guitarist with mixed emotions. He sat down next to her and spread his legs on the floor, supporting himself with his hands.

Noodle turned to meet his eyes as he continued to stare at her.

"So, how are you feelin'?" He asked with slight concern in his voice.

Noodle's head fell, she seemed more interested in the cut on the back of her hand than anything else.

"Alright…" She muttered.

Murdoc lifted his arms above his head and let his back fall onto the floor, he sighed deeply as he thought how he would survive these next few weeks.

"Nood's," He started "You probably don't want to talk about it, Lord knows I never did, but I know that if you keep the feeling with you your entire life, nothing goods gonna happen from it."

Noodle faced me for a split second then turned her head back.

Murdoc closed his eyes and whispered. "Take it from someone with experience."

There was silence between us for a few minutes, Murdoc moved his hands to the back of his head has he was in deep thought. He then heard coughing coming from Noodle, at first they were light coughs which soon turned into deep hoarse coughs. Murdoc opened his eyes to find Noodle with both hands clamped over her mouth as she struggled to find air. Murdoc leaped to his feat unsure of what to do, he then reverted to crouching in front of Noodle, holding her shoulders and assessed the situation.

"NOODLE!" He shouted, more loudly than he intended.

Tears were spilling from her eyes as her coughs soon became softer and less often.

Noodle looked dizzy, she kept her hands on the floor in front of her to steady herself. Murdoc sighed in relief and was about to get her some water when Noodle pulled his sleeve with her fingers. The tug was very soft, just like how much force one might use to pick up a newborn baby hamster.

She seemed to be in a daze, her face had an unreadable expression. Murdoc sat on his knees and looked at her intensely, she wobbled for a few seconds and fell forward. Murdoc quickly caught her, It didn't take him long to realize that she had just fainted.

Murdoc let out a disgruntled noise and muttered to himself, "Russel, for God's sake you better have a good reason…"


End file.
